Kuroko no Ghoul
by Cosmickatsu
Summary: Ghouls have always been there. Friends could be those monsters. One faithful day, Kagami is kidnapped and everything goes downhill. Wonder what else could go wrong? Ghoul!GOM, Ghoul!Kuroko. Change of summary, Tokyo Ghoul AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**/EDIT/ This is a rewrite of the first chapter. I looked back at the first chapter and I was like, "What?! Was I that inexperience when I started this?!" So here is the rewrite!**

**MUST READ!**

**This story is a slight AU story, but it still follows the storyline... This takes place after the Winter Cup and Seirin players and the GoM is closer friends... This is not a crossover with Tokyo Ghoul and it doesn't have a similar story. It is totally different except for the characteristics of a Ghoul and stuff like that... Get it? Ask any questions in the reviews! I'll answer in the next chapter! Now, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for plot and OCs.**

* * *

A small male figure dressed in a simple blue-striped shirt and short pants entered Maji Burger and casually walked towards the counter. Nobody noticed the young boy yet, even though his teal-coloured hair would stand out the most in Japan.

"Excuse me."

The waitress at the counter jumped at the sight of him. As usual... "Ah, Kuroko-kun." She greeted him, "The usual?" He nodded and stepped aside to wait for his usual cup of 'vanilla milkshake'. Never have he thought that this lie could fool many people. It really wasn't vanilla milkshake he was drinking, it was _coffee._

Kuroko is a ghoul, and he had always been.

'This shop is special.' he thought, all of a sudden, 'So special, it's the only one in Japan.' He sighed as he grasped the cold cup in his hands and walked towards an empty table next to the window. 'Never would I have thought a group of ghouls would coexists with humans, _for a living...'_ He took a sip out of the straw, 'Well, I am coexisting with them too, in a way...'

Maji Burger was a fast-food restaurant that serves both human and ghoul. For humans, the usual burger and drink. However, for a ghoul's order, it would be a packet of dried human meat and coffee. A snack of some sort, though it would be revolting for any human who finds out. They find ghouls disgusting creatures, scum of the earth, and Kuroko had yet to understand why. Everyone had yet to understand, not only him.

'I have to get to basketball practice tomorrow again...' Kuroko's thought trailed off as he stared at the setting sun in the distance, 'Coach would kill me if I skip...'

A tray with an unbelievable amount of burgers was set on the table and another boy sat across him. Kagami didn't realise he was there... Again.

"Excuse me." Kuroko said for the second time that day. The red haired boy jumped and his eyes were wide, while choking on the burger he was eating.

'Deja vu,' Kuroko thought of the first day when he met Kagami in the exact same spot.

"KUROKO!" He slowly sat down in the end, due to the weird stares they got from other people in the restaurant. He picked up a burger that lay in the mountain on his tray and threw it into the pale hands of Kuroko like how he does every time. He did it so many times, it became an undying habit, and he also couldn't deny the fact that his partner in basketball was as thin as a twig on a branch.

The pale boy unwillingly unwrapped the burger with a muttered 'thanks' and ate it with the best of his ability. Kuroko tried his best not to gag at the horrible taste of the atrocity in his mouth. He mimicked how a normal person would chew a burger and swallowed rather forcefully. He repeated until the whole burger was gone.

Muttering another thanks to the red-head in front of him, he tried to act as casual as he possibly could, but he was almost certain that he was a little green as he drank gulps of his coffee. From the corner of his eye, he could see the waitress behind the counter winking at him knowingly.

It took all of his will to not run to the bathroom, "To be honest, I'm having a slight stomachache." Kagami raised his eyebrows questioningly while Kuroko averted his gaze away.

"When did you last eat?"

"... This morning."

"You're too thin, Kuroko." Kagami stated while he continued to munch his burgers in record time.

"You're too fat."

"OI."

Kuroko inwardly smiled, looks like having human friends have benefits too.

However, he obviously didn't expect of what was to come in the near future which might endanger everyone.

* * *

**/EDIT/ I plan to revise a few chapters, but that won't happen until... I don't know. Until I feel like rewriting my sh*tty work.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can't we come?

**I'm back with chapter 2. Didn't take that long, didn't I?  
**

* * *

Kuroko POV

"I'm meeting up with with the Generation of Miracles tonight for dinner. So I have to leave early. I'm sorry." I apologized to Riko-san.

"WHAT?!" everybody shouted.

"Can we tag along?" Kagami asked as he picked up a basketball and spun it with his finger. I widened my eyes. 'No... no... Tonight is feeding night... We were going to hunt... If.. If I reject them, they might think I'm hiding secrets... and.. and..'

"Um, Kuroko? Are you okay?" Riko asked, "I was about to stop pratice today for a break because you guys overworked yourself in yesterday's training, so we can tag along, right?" Awwww.. Shit..

"Ano... I have to ask permission... I'll call Akashi-kun..." I replied as I walked into the changing room with my phone in my hand. I scrolled through my contact list and found the number I was looking for. It only took a second for Akashi to pick up.

"Tetsuya? Why are you calling me?" Akashi's voice was heard and I nervously shuffled my feet.

"Seirin wanted to join dinner.. But they are..." My voice trembled, "Humans. They..."

"Can't hunt with us?" Akashi finished for me, "Then our plan have been changed." I widened his eyes, scared of what he was going to say.

"Are we going to eat them? We can't do that! We-"

"Tetsuya." Akashi's demanding voice echoed into my ears, "Calm down. We are not going to eat them. We are going to Maji Burger, the place for all ghouls in Japan. Once they go home, we hunt for real. After all, a small appetizer sounds delicious. We were not named Binge Eaters* for nothing."

I agreed, "Akashi-kun, what if they find out? What if anyone finds out?" I played with my thumbs, waiting for an answer. After a few moments, Akashi reply with an 'I don't know'.

"I have to go inform Seirin now. I'll ask them to meet in the park nearby Maji. Bye, see you later." I said hurriedly and put down the phone. I opened the door and told everybody the news.

* * *

**Binge Eater- A ghoul that eats a lot, like Rize Kamishiro.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I'll update as fast as I possibly can.**

**EvilTsukiMarionette: ****I am so into Tokyo ghoul right now and I LOVE Kuroko no basket so please update**

**Me: Oh! Me too! I'm sad it ended though. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please help to suggest this story to other people! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Some difficulties

**GOMENASAI! I have no reason for not updating (except for 2 reasons, extreme laziness and procrastination. but thats not a reason... right?). Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy. Plus, this chapter is going to be long. XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline.**

* * *

Kagami's POV

6:00 p.m.

We met up in school and started walking towards the park like Kuroko told us. The Generation of Miracles had became good friends with us, so, what can go wrong?

"Kuroko seems a bit off just now..." I said to no one in particular.

Soon, we reached the park that was a few blocks away from Maji. The park itself had only a few people jogging or walking, mainly because of the recent news of ghoul attacks, so everyone's cautious.

We were stuck in an awkward silence while we were waiting. They just took so long! One by one, the GOM came. First, Kise, then Midorima, then Aomine and then Murasakibara. "Umm, Where is Kuroko?" I asked, and I felt a poke on my arm.

"I'm here, Kagami-kun." A small voice replied. I turned around expecting Kuroko to be there, but he wasn't. "I'm in front of you." I turned around again to face Kuroko.

I jumped 20 stories high, "KUROKO! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"Kagami-kun, it's not good to curse." Kuroko said, cutely wag his finger at me.

I choked on air and blushed. Its so out of character for Kuroko. Is he drunk?! "Wait," I find myself saying, "Where's Akashi? He's late."

"Akashi is always like that." Midorima replied, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"It's just his style!" Kise exclaimed, copying Kuroko's pose. He IS the copycat of the GOM. He earned a kick from me. He deserved it.

"I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting." A commanding voice said. Glancing at Akashi, I saw he wore quite, loose clothing. Just a red T-shirt and jeans. I saw that the GOM and Kuroko wore similar clothes. (**Aomine-Dark blue, Kise-yellow, Midorima-green, Murasakibara-purple, Kuroko-sky blue, you know... the colour of their hair?) **"Let's get going."

* * *

No one's POV

Hanamiya Makoto has a "normal life" at Kirisaki Daichi, crushing his opponents' dreams and being the leader of it all. It is VERY fun, he would say. Unless... they fight back, but that's a different story. Something else is more fun though. Well... for him at least. Being a ghoul investigator was one of the best things he does after "normal stuff". He was reluctant, at first, being scared, almost terrified, when his father, Hanamiya Takatsu, suggested that he could become a ghoul investigator, like himself. His mother got eaten by a ghoul a few years ago, maybe that's why Takatsu is so motivated in his job. And it might be why he agreed.

After bringing along his son with him to a meeting and a little bit of training, he recieved his quinque **(Its a weapon used by ghoul investigators that are made from a ghoul's kagune, which is kinda of like a special power for ghouls) **and partnered up with his father, was a good-to-go ghoul investigator. He was, after all, a REALLY sadistic person.

Looking out of his apartment window, the sky was orange as the sun sets in the distance. He was free today, no ghoul work, it was no fun indeed. He sat in a chair, his head resting on the cool table and looked at the window till the sun went down. It has been 3 hours of just sitting and staring. Mainly because he has nothing better to do. His father was out, probably investigating some new ghoul appearances in Japan. Sadly, he couldn't bring him along. Even if he did, it would be just boring paperwork. NOT his style at all.

He looked at his watch, another hour has passed, which means he sat there doing nothing for four hours. 'Congrats Makoto, you are really that bored.' He said to himself, frowning at his useless attitude at the moment, he was desperate for a ghoul attack, even though it's a bad thing to happen.

As if God answered his prayers, his phone rang. Nobody phoned him, because he doesn't have any friends, not that he need any friends. Picking up his phone, he took one good look at the caller ID got him standing on his feet, "Hello. Hanamiya Makoto is talking."

"Makoto. Come to the park. It looks like a doctor went to far with her experiments with humans and ghouls." Takatsu's voice had no emotion, "There was only one test subject. And he survived. Injuries aren't fatal, just some scratches that needs stitching. He's on the way to the hospital as we speak."

"Name?"

"Later. Come here now." And with that, the line went dead. Hanamiya lowered his phone and the excitement never left his eyes.

* * *

No one's POV

The GoM (including Kuroko) and Seirin sat in different tables. Kagami Taiga did not know what to expect. He thought of a tense and suffocating atmosphere coming from the GoM, but no. They were chatting normally and smiling like friends. Man, even Akashi and Kuroko were smiling. Smiling about what exactly, he didn't know. They whispered to each other, only thing loud about their table was Kise's constant and annoying laughter and Aomine's bickering. Was this how they act? Or are they in a good mood?

"That's a bit unusual, isn't it?" Koganei whispered to Mitobe, who nodded in agreement, sipping on soda. "Mitobe says that they seem happy."

The GoM stood up, and walked towards them. Kuroko bowed, "Minna-san, I'm really sorry but we have to take our leave now." Akashi had a smirk on his face and Kagami's anger flared up as he suspected that Akashi had something to do for their sudden leave. He clenched his fists until it turned white. As he ws about to shout some sense into Kuroko, Hyuga slapped his mouth shut.

"Then we'll leave as well then, since we have nothing else to do." Hyuga said, standing up. The devil coach of Seirin nodded in approval and got up to her feet.

"W-wait, what about Kuroko?" Koganei asked uncertainly, twiddling his thumbs.

"He's with us." A simple sentence from Akashi Seijuuro got everybody in the restaurant quiet. After that, they walked out and left a baffled Seirin.

_Ring Ring Ring..._

A phone rang, Kagami saw it was his and he picked it up, "Hello? Kagami Taiga speaking."

"Ano, Taiga-kun? It's me, Natsuki, Nanase Natsuki. I was wondering if we could meet up today, in the park. I'm already here, so... I hope you can come."

"Ah, Natsuki-chan! Of course. I'm nearby."

"I just need some company to go back home. Sorry to bother you."

"It's fine!"

"Thanks. See you."

"Bye."

He shoved his phone in his pocket in embaressment. Furihata caught Kagami's attention, "Kagami, who's Natsuki-chan?"

Then he was bombarded with questions, like, "Is she your gilfriend?" "Are you two dating?" "How long have you two been together?". Kagami Taiga had to admit that he don't really have an answer to any of the questions they asked. Natsuki was just a friend, then soon a good friend. They hung out often, when he was free. More like dated twice, in his mind. She probably doesn't think of it that way.

"She's a good friend of mine and we... uh... hang out together." Kagami mumbled the last part, barely above a whisper.

"Is she a basketball idiot like you?" Koganei asked innocently, while the group burst out laughing.

"Ehem... I gotta go then." He said, red from anger at the last question. He stormed out the restaurant and made his way to the park.

* * *

**OKAY... Is the chapter long enough? Geez. My hard-work and tears doing this. Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews! Please Review, favourite and follow this story if you already haven't. Big announcement for Tokyo Ghoul fans, for those who are really outdated (no offence), Season 2 is coming in January! Go watch the little teaser. It's really short. I'm really excited for it and I have been fangirling really hard (really honest here, I screamed so loud my parents scolded me). Look forward to my next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Taiga-kun

**A/N: Ello my fellow readers! Thank you for reading until now! I am sooo grateful for all the support for this story! I am really sorry for late updates and short chapters but I am trying to make them longer and longer... Keyword: TRYING. I hope I didn't write the paragraph about Hanamiya's background so long until you find it boring... MY BAD, GOMEN. Sorry for a few spelling mistakes, I found one from chapter three and I was pretty embarrassed... ;-;  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, the idea is mine and inspiration came from Tokyo Ghoul, and I do not own that either... :P**

* * *

Kagami Taiga walked till he reached the park. And there was Natsuki, a girl that he kinda has a crush on, mainly because she is what guys like Kagami want. She had auburn hair and light brown eyes that stares innocently at everything. She has big, BIG boobs as well, it rivals Momoi's. Kagami drooled at the thought. Wait, he wasn't into that stuff like Ahomine, right?

The park was completely deserted, except for Natsuki, who was sitting on a bench, wearing a red knee-length dress and sandals. Her short hair swayed in the wind that seemed to make her more beautiful... Snap out of it! Kagami shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He likes Natsuki... But of course, like most boys, he doesn't want to admit it until the time is right (which is never).

"Ah, Taiga-kun!" Natsuki's melodic voice snapped him out of his own thoughts. He gathered his wits to look at the love of h- urm... Natsuki. He greeted her back, mustering up a nervous smile. His stomach churned and did flips, instincts telling him something bad is going to happen to him if he doesn't turn and run from where he came.

"Is something wrong?" Her eyes gazed innocently at his own. Her eyes... He knew there was something different about those eyes. They were too innocent, he had a hunch, it was a mask. A mask to cover something horrible about her personality. Maybe under that mask he might find a completely different person. A person that isn't the Natsuki that he knows. But... It's only a hunch. A guess that Bakagami's brain came up with, which shouldn't be trusted in anything other than basketball.

"I'm fine, Natsuki. Just thinking, that's all." he managed to blurt out while trying his best to hide his embarrassed expression.

"Your quite cute, you know."

He froze. He blushed. He reached up to his face to cover most of his blush and started taking a sudden interest in his basketball shoes, "I t-think you're c-c-cute too..." I stuttered. Natsuki just smiled, like she wasn't shocked at all.

She put one hand on her hip and tip-toed close to his ear, "I know, Taiga-kun."

By then, they had reached an alleyway which was deserted as well. No sign of life was present other than the two lovebirds. Not even a fly was near some rubbish on the floor. That made him more uneasy.

"Ne, Taiga-kun." She stopped and turned to look at him in the eye, "Are you scared?"

"Hm? Scared of what?" Scared? Pshhh... He wasn't scared of anything! Well, except for dogs... But that's a different story!

"Ghouls."

His eyes widened at the thought. He never thought of it before, mainly because he was never attacked before, but he was still, cautious? Nah, he will be scared out of his mind if a ghoul ever attacks.

He answered a perfectly logical answer, "Doesn't everybody?"

She nodded her head in agreement, "There's something I want to give you, it makes you not afraid of ghouls anymore. Will you take it?"

His tiny brain pondered on this thought for a while. He took a glance at Natsuki... Bad idea, she was using her hidden ability, puppy dog eyes. Maybe that's where the fear of dogs came sneaking into his brain, because of Natsuki and her overwhelming convincing expression. The way she pouts and the hair brushing her face, it was almost as if she planned the whole thing.

It was obvious his brain could not handle all of this, so he just said yes.

Her pout changed into a smile, "Good~" She took a few steps closer to him and leaned onto his chest. His face was was bright red, but it soon changed. His face contorted in pain. His eyes watered a bit as he held in a scream.

"Don't worry~" Natsuki soothing voice echoes throughout the empty alleyway, "This is just part of the process~"

He felt a needle poke through his skin and a painful burning sensation from the arm, where the needle was, before he blacked out.

* * *

**And that's done! I'm sooooo sorry for the cliffhanger please don't kill me, and I promise I will update really soon! Please favourite this story if you haven't done it yet and please leave a review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome, even though I might have the rage to blow up a planet as the side effects.  
**

**See you next time! Stay awesome and haters shouldn't hate. Keep your hate to yourself. Shout it to your buddy or something. BYEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Where?

**A/N: Sorry if this was a bit (lot) late for you guys... I told I would update! HAHA! I kinda went like, "Fanfics, Homework, Fanfics, Homewo- BAH! SCREW HOMEWORK!" So yeah. I loveee procrastinating! Don't judge! I'm lazy. BTW, I'm starting to do recaps in every chapter. tell me whether you like it or not, it won't be exactly the same, it's gonna be like a summary of the entire chapter (in this case, chapter 4).**

**P.S. I don't own KnB, and the inspiration came from Tokyo ghoul. Go watch it if you haven't done it yet! (Not necessary for the story but... it's too amazing to ignore!)**

**Warning: Loads of blood. Characters a bit ooc, but it's part of the story.  
**

* * *

**Recap:**

Bakagami went to meet Natsuki and he had a bad feeling something was going to happen. Then he agreed with Natsuki (because his brain can't handle it) about her thing to make his fear of ghouls go away. Feeling tons of pain, and a needle and more pain, he passed out.

**End of Recap**

* * *

"No... Please... Stop... Spare me..."

Such a pathetic human being.

Such a meaty human.

So tender...

"I'll give you anything you want! Money? Just... J-just not this..."

A man in his mid-twenties was begging for his life to the forever perfect (and sassy) Akashi Seijuuro. He was the leader to the most powerful binge-eaters group in Japan. His kagune, which is located at his right shoulder, spiraled down his arm till his hands, and split in two sharp silver blades, like scissors. It was soaked in the blood of the pathetic human, whose arm has been completely cut off.

Nice and neat.

Akashi brought the arm to his lips and licked the blood. It tasted... okay... But Akashi wanted perfect. In the blink of an eye, his kagune cut the man's neck cleanly of his shoulders. He walked away, dropping the arm on the ground with a hint of distaste and dissatisfaction shown in his heterochromatic eyes.

"Akashi-kun..." He saw his Tetsuya, standing behind him, holding a girl's head in his arms. Her face was delicate, like a doll, with her hair neatly braided with red flowers. She was a really pretty lady, well, would be, if it isn't for the fact that she was missing the rest of her body. Her brown eyes were like a dead fish, glassy with tears. As for his Tetsuya, he looks pretty good. Blood smeared the left side of his cheek and he was smiling mischievously, stroking the girls hair while looking at him.

"Tetsuya. You're quite a sadist, aren't you?" Kuroko smiled lightly at the comment, his hand resting on the girl's hair.

"You know me too well, Akashi-kun." He said, "What about you?"

Akashi's face became a face of disappointment, "Just found a man who tasted okay, but he was not at my standards." He took out a napkin and started wiping the man's blood off of his hands.

Thinking of his Tetsuya makes him smile. The way he hunts his victims. He asked them a few questions about their life, like a normal person, then, the next second, your head is off your shoulders. Then he eats the rest of the body, but leaves the head. He combs their hair, and braid it if it was a girl. Then shows it to Akashi, as if the head was a new toy. What he does with the head later on, even Akashi doesn't know.

"For a binge eater, you're quite picky." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Our whole group of binge eaters are weird. We play basketball."

"Who said ghouls couldn't play basketball?"

"I said it was weird."

"Same thing."

"I'm absolute."

Ahhh... A normal mini fight with his Tetsuya...

* * *

Kagami woke up with his left side of his hip, throbbing. It was dull, bearable, but it was still noticeable. And... his face was... in pain?

He groaned as he sat up and scanned his surroundings. He was sitting on a very hard bed, and the room was quite small, slightly bigger than an elevator that could fit a small bed, a small sink and a small toilet. Everything was small. Too small for his likings.

The only light in the small room was a tiniest wall-light **(A/N: Not too sure what they are actually called, but you know what I mean, right?)** that barely lit up the room. He looked around, trying to find an exit, but to no avail.

Well, he just have to live with it. For now.

* * *

"Project 10 is currently awake. It is aching but otherwise in good shape." A man reported while holding an transparent IPad **(A/N Sorry if this is unrealistic, but I like transparent IPads. Probably IPad 20 in the future *wink wink*)**.

"Good~ Good~" Natsuki twirled her hair around his finger, "My hard work didn't go to waste~"

_Flashback_

_Blood stained Natsuki's fingers as she, not-so-gently, pulled away from Kagami's stomach. With the mission done and hopefully successful, she called an ambulance to pick them up. Police started to ask questions, but she just said it was a ghoul investigation and Kagami just happen to pass by._

_A few minutes of being in the hospital, Kagami's wound closed up pretty fast, bringing a smile to her face, "Fast-healing, ne~" she thought. Her drug had worked and her mission was complete, well, not officially. She still needed to contact a fellow ghoul investigator (by the orders of higher-ups) to pick them up and send them to a ghoul investigation lab for further... studies._

_After a lot of annoying questions from the doctors and nurses, Natsuki managed to get an unconscious Kagami into her car that was nearby. Her only thought while doing that was,_

_Soooo heavy..._

_She practically dragged him all the way to the outdoor carpark. For a young lady like her, it is a difficult task. Most people in her high school called her perfect, pretty, beautiful, cute and many other flattering words, but she calls herself a stick. And she was weak, unlike her sister..._

_'No. Don't think about her right now.' But she couldn't. _

_Dropping Kagami at the back seat of her car, memories of her life began to flash before her eyes._

_Nanase Katsura. Her beloved sister. They were so close, so inseparable. But fate was unavoidable. Two months after ghouls started to get more active than before, she disappeared. She left her alone with her parents, who were out most of the time, her father working as a ghoul investigator and her mother working as a ghoul lab doctor._

_Her father told her that Katsura ran away from home. Her mother said she died. And poor little Natsuki didn't know what to believe. So she kept searching, but soon stopped at her first year of high school. Another month later, her mother dragged her to become a doctor at the ghoul lab to become the person she is today. Conducting experiments on ghouls, sometimes even torturing (sadistically) information out of them._

_She soon snapped out of it as she heard a groan from behind. Snapping her head to the now groaning Kagami, she slammed her heavy bag onto Kagami's face and he passed out cold, again. She let out a sigh and settled down again. Part of her was glad that Kagami distracted her from her neverending horrible memories. She held back her tears.  
_

_Wheels screeched outside her car. She took a peek and saw it was two ghoul invesigators. They had rather sadistic faces, smirking all the time. One of them was shorter than the other, most likely a highschool student like herself. They looked almost alike, she guessed they were either siblings or father and son._

_She opened her door and dragged Kagami out again._

_"You are Doctor Natsuki Nanase I presume." The elder spoke first, his voice deep and had a somewhat bored tone to it. She nodded anyways, thinking that they were forcefully assigned to this job and is currently bored. _

_"Yes sir. I'm so sorry for the inconvenien-" She was cut of mid-sentence by the teenager._

_"It's great to finally get out of the house and do something!" He shouted and stretched, swinging his suitcase which held his quique.  
_

_"Makoto, be polite."_

_"Ah, gomen, otou-san."_

_She was right, they were related. And that's when they shoved Kagami into a CCG (Commission of Counter Ghoul) van and drove away to the lab._

* * *

Kagami's POV (Haven't done POVs in a long time)

I've lost track of time. It's not like I have a watch or anything. All I know, was that I, Kagami Taiga, has been nearly killed and kidnapped and brought to a small room where I could not escape. I was doomed. And I unbelievably lost my appetite.

Ahhh... Coach will triple my training menu and I will have to suffer. Wait, I was kidnapped, then thinking about basketball?! Kuroko was right, I AM a basketball idiot.

I sat on the bed and leaned against the wall.

Thud. Crack.

A man fell from the ceiling and dropped on the floor with a thud and a sickening crack. He landed directly on his head. I bit back a scream. Blood pooled around his muscular frame and soaked his brown hair.

I felt hungry all of the sudden. The hunger hit me like a truck. I smelt stir-fried beef in the air. It smelt like my mother's cooking. I drooled a little and took a deep breath turned to look at the direction of the scent. But then...

It lead to the man in front of me. Wasn't he supposed to stink? Did my kidnappers do surgery on my nose?

'Don't be ridiculous Taiga.' I thought.

'_But you're ridiculous everyday._' My brain protested.

'Shut up.'

Wait, I'm going a bit off topic here. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. This situation is harder than any Maths test I have ever taken. What was 9+10? Urm... 21? Or 19? Wait, I think it's 21... Uhh...

It was then, when my body moved by itself and made a move to grab the dead body. I pulled my hand back and stared at the man. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I decided on something that I would never do in my usual routine, I pushed my hunger away. I would lie there and wait till someone save me. I wouldn't touch that corpse. But I would pay my respects. Those were the ground rules I set for myself.

And I hope someone comes soon.

* * *

**YAS! Imma done! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews from the last chapters. I'm sorry if this story doesn't go the way you guys wanted it to go, but enjoy it anyways. ****I hope my English is good so far. Grammar mistakes are unintentional. I'll try to watch out for those.  
**

**Exams are this week for my school but I don't really care.  
**

**Please review, favourite and follow! I really appreciate it if you do. I will try to update as soon as I can! Expect it next week. Thanks for the support again! *screams because people actually read this***

**See you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Panic

**OH MA GOSH! I love you guys so much! Thanks so much for all the reviews. Yvki, special shout out! I love your stories and I was pretty much fangirling when you reviewed on my story. I am glad you like it.(I love sadistic Kuroko, high-five! *making a retarded face*)  
**

**I'm sorry if you guys are not a fan of AkaKuro, because this is an AkaKuro fanfic. The first part of this chapter seems like Kuroko like Kagami, but its not, it's more like worrying about a friend sort of thing. NO YAOI, I PROMISE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and the title and everything that I came up with.**

* * *

Kuroko's POV

I just pressed the TV remote, the things that were on the news really wasn't what I expected.

**"And a 16 year-old teenager, went missing according to doctors at Kanagawa Hospital. Doctors and nurses refuse to tell the police anything, saying that they treasure their lives. The only info that was given was the teenager's info. He has red hair, with the tips black. He has a muscular body and he studies at Seirin High. He is part of the basketball team that took part in Inter-high and Winter Cup. Police will be patrolling school grounds and asking questions about his whereabouts and possibly more information on him."**

Huh...?

**"His name is Kagami Taiga."**

I threw the TV remote at the flat-screen TV so hard it went straight through it. The servants (My family is rich, and I live in a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere) immediately cleaned up the mess. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. Sadly, it didn't work.

My hands trembled as I picked up my phone. My knees threatened to buckle beneath me but I steadied myself and dialed Akashi-kun. A second later he picked up.

"A-Aka-"

"It's Taiga isn't it?" I heard his voice and I managed to calm my nerves a little, "It's not you to stammer, Tetsuya." He seemed worried... No, I'm just imagining it.

I stayed quiet for a while, but soon let out a quiet and barely noticeable 'yes'. I sat down on the sofa and sighed. Part of me wanted to go save this human, another part of me says not to do anything reckless, while the rest of me just want to eat Kagami-kun. It's kind of obvious that I completely cut out the the last choice. The day I eat him, is the day when I'm alone with him in a room and starving. Well, I don't really have a choice in that situation.

I heard Akashi-kun typing away on his computer. A few minutes later, the typing stopped and silence followed.

"Meet me at my house."

Just like that, he hung up.

* * *

Time Skip

Riko was having a bad day. The main two players weren't at training so she was just overly pissed off at... everything.

She mostly took out her anger towards the rest, who tremble in fear because of the training regime. It was a whole new year, and they haven't gotten a single new player! It seems that even winning the Winter Cup doesn't seem to faze the new first-years. She then let out a frustrated sigh.

As everything was seemingly normal outside, time slowed down while all the windows and doors exploded, shattering into a million pieces. Outside...

.

.

.

Seirin was on fire.

The main school building was collapsing in on itself as all the wooden tables and chairs burned. Students ran towards the school gate, coughing. One of the unlucky ones, Riko identified as one of her quiet classmate from the States, Katherine Robins, crushed by one of the falling wall.

What dragged everyone's attention from the fiery place was the figure of a person standing at the broken door.

"Hey! What are you still doing in there?!" A familiar voice called out.

"KISE?!"

The figure sighed and took another step into the gym to confirm their suspicions, "You have to get out of here, Akashicchi's orders."

Gunshots were heard outside, "Ghouls are spotted in the area! Kill every single one of them!" More gunshots. More screams. Riko was getting really scared now. Her feet froze and wouldn't budge to run with the rest of the team.

"Earth to Riko." She snapped out of it and saw Hyuga's worried face. They have been together for a while, she blushed at the thought of it, "We have to go." He held her hand and they ran along with the others, following Kise out into the burning school.

Kise cursed, "Why must they kill so many?"

Koganei nearly met the same fate as poor Katherine, if it wasn't for Kise who pulled him away at such inhuman speed, nobody had noticed that Kise's eyes turned into one of a ghoul.

They finally made it out of the gates with just a few burns and scratches, but the whole experience left the human teenagers shaken to the core, and for Hyuga to go into clutch mode.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL A-" a hand was slapped across Hyuga's mouth. Kise made an 'I'll tell you later' face and strolled on. They walked farther and farther from the burning school, the more peaceful the empty streets seem to be. Even though it was eerie, dark and almost scary, everyone would rather this than to see something burned before their eyes.

That was when Kise decided to strike up a new conversation, "Hey."

"After everything that just happened, slapping my mouth to keep quiet, you finally decided to say something and THE THING YOU SAY IS 'HEY'?! YOU SHOULD RESPECT PEOPLE THAT ARE OLDER TH-" Hyuga's mouth was once again abused.

"Talk quietly, we don't want to have any attention to ourselves." Kise stated bluntly as he slowly removed his hand, "There should be two cars to come pick us up."

On cue, two pitch black cars arrived and stopped where they were. After getting in, all they knew was they were going to go somewhere, and they weren't sure where.

* * *

**Done and done.**

***dodges a tomato* I'M SORRY FOR DELAYING THE UPDATE. My dad has given me a punishment and I won't go into full details about it, except for I can't use any electronic device. Yet I'm on fanfiction writing behind his back because I don't want to keep you guys waiting.**

**Anyways, Please leave a review. Fav and follow if you haven't already! Love you guys and see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Binge Eaters of Japan

**Still love you guys. Thanks for all the reviews. Still trying too make things longer and more... urm... not rushed? And I'm sorry for not updating. I've been pretty stressed for a few months, and I still am. Trying to sleep more now so I am sure I'll be fine, so don't worry about me.  
**

**To clear up confusion:-**

**The Seirin group consists of everyone, NOT including Kiyoshi (because he is getting treatment), Kuroko, Kagami and the old man advisor. **

**Kuroko is rich. Akashi is rich. Kise is rich. The rest are average. **

**Ghouls eyes are completely black, the pupil is red. **

**Kagunes are kind of like an extra organ in a ghoul body, which can be used as a weapon, its appearance depends on the person.**

**Akashi's kagune is scissors, as stated in the last chapter. The rest are unknown at the moment. It will be revealed, don't worry.**

**Nanase Natsuki is a doctor working for the CCG. Has a missing sister. Parents are doctors working for the CCG.**

**Hanamiya and his father are ghoul investigators, part of the CCG. The mother is dead. (Muahahaha)**

**Kagami is Project 10 of a currently un-revealed project.**

**Now that is done, of anyone is still confused, just ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and a few OCs.**

* * *

It was late at night now, and time had passed in a blur to the group. Reaching what seems to be a mass of trees, the pitch black cars drove onto the smooth stone path. The cars didn't stop until they reached a mansion, which seemed to stand out, high and mighty. The sign in front of the mansion was gold and it spelt out a familiar name to the Seirin members.

Akashi Residence.

As they got out of the car, with Kise in the lead, "This is Akashicchi's house! I know, it's pretty huge! He's extremely rich!" Kise exclaimed excitedly. The 9 teens looked around once they entered the front gate. The actual entrance seemed metres away, with a pearl white fountain which are surrounded with a red rose garden. The flowers were so fresh and it let out a beautiful aroma in the air. The walls surrounding the residence was made out of marble, which had a fancy design on it. The mansion, which stood a grand 6 stories high, was as big as a palace and was lit up brightly.

'No wonder Akashi goes to Rakuzan...' This thought was on their mind as they stepped onto the front door mat. Looking down, it was one of those expensive silk mats. It had so much detail, they felt really guilty because they stepped on it with their dirty basketball shoes.

Before they could all marvel anymore at the mansion, the door opened smoothly and a butler came out. His skin was pale and his long hair was a dark hazelnut brown, which was tied into a ponytail. His eyes were the same colour as his hair and they were kind yet strict at the same time. He wore a midnight black tailcoat with white buttons.

"Kise-sama, Akashi-sama has been expecting your arrival." The butler addressed Kise, then bowed towards the Seirin group, "My name is Takaoka, I assume you are from Seirin?" They nodded in reply, "It's nice to meet you." He bowed once again, and this time, he opened the door wide and invited them in, "We will be expecting other guest that will meet you soon. Till then, make yourselves at home."

"How does he know us?" "Why are we even here?" Multiple questions could be heard from the Seirin group but both Kise and Takaoka ignored them.

They walked in and was soon amazed once again. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, which lit the whole room. A red velvet carpet was stretched out all the way to the next door which was bigger than the entrance. At each side of the carpet, there were maids bowing down as if the teens were royalty. At both sides of the door, stood a grand staircase curving upwards to a balcony and the second floor.

Kise walked normally forwards, following Takaoka to the middle of the while the rest were not used to such treatment.

"Ryouta." Akashi was seen walking from the balcony outside, wearing a simple white shirt and black trousers. Kise greeted him with a with a serious face which was hardly ever shown, due to his childish behavior most of the time. Akashi nodded at Takaoka, who walked away after.

"Come, follow me." Akashi's demanding voice echoed throughout the hall as he waited for the group to follow him. After following him, they soon reached a room which had a traditional Japanese tatami mat. A long table situated in the middle of the room had different varieties of Japanese sweets and green tea in teapots that looked fragile and expensive. Around the long table, there were cushions that had flower designs on it.

"Sit." Akashi once again commanded, as if they were dogs and he was the owner. Kise sat on the cushion on the right side of Akashi, and Seirin awkwardly sat at the other end of the table, leaving 6 empty cushions in between.

It has been only 5 minutes and the tension and awkwardness between the group was high and almost intense and deadly, and it would be if it wasn't for the constant slurping of green tea coming from Kise.

Then, after torturing silence, a commotion could be heard from outside the room.

"I can't open the bag..."

"Nobody cares about your coffee sweets, nanodayo."

"Don't insult him like that Midorin! We all eat them once in a while."

"No point breaking their fight, Satsuki. Man, I wish I'm sleeping right now."

"You're lazy, nanodayo."

"Huh?! You wanna fight?!"

"Calm down, Dai-chan!"

The door opened, and everyone's mouth was agape. The other members of the GOM wore casual clothing, except for Aomine and Momoi, who wore their school uniform. Soon, they stopped fighting and greeted Akashi, while glancing at the Seirin group in wonder and confusion. Of course, they had the same reaction.

"W-why is everyone here?" Furihata voiced out what was on everyone's minds.

"We have one more person we have to wait for." Akashi stated, ignoring their questions once again while sipping his tea, "Sit down and stop making a commotion in my house."

"Gomen Gomen, Akashi-kun. It was all Dai-chan's fault." Momoi said, smiling innocently.

"EH?!"

"Excuse me." A voice could be heard from the door, which soon swung open after, revealing a teal-blue haired teen, "Good evening, Akashi-kun, minna-san."

"KUROKO?!"

* * *

Kuroko's POV

Why are they here? I could smell humans immediately when Takaoka invited me through the front door, and surprisingly I thought of Seirin. However I shook that thought away.

Now, nine members of the Seirin group sat opposite of Akashi-kun in a semi-circle around the table. I quickly greeted them and walked towards the empty cushion in between Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun.

Really, Akashi-kun? You brought everyone here? They aren't even your friends. I'm actually surprised you agreed to everything... What are you planning?

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to explain to Seirin why I brought them here." Akashi-kun said, "You all must be wondering why the CCG, the group who suppose to protect the humankind from ghouls, went to attack your school. Ryouta, report."

"Sure~ Ano... There is a total of 2 humans killed at Seirin, and a total of... " Kise paused and gulped, "26 ghoul deaths from where I passed by, I am not sure of the deaths of the rest from the other side of the school."

"Thank you. Tetsuya, do you know any of this?"

I paused and gathered all the information, "I only know of the fire, however I was not informed of the CCG attack." I took a deep breathe, calm my nerves, "Akashi-kun, what do you plan to do to... " I took a small glance at my team, "...Them?"

"I have decided to reveal who we are." Akashi stated and most of us gasped.

"I'm actually fine with that... *munch munch*... I can crush them before they go and report." Murasakibara spoke up, pausing to eat his coffee sweets. The others agreed with him, and looked at me, waiting for my decision. What he said was true, they are just humans after all.

"Fine. If something goes wrong, all of you owe me coffee." I said, half-annoyed at the stares.

Akashi-kun turned, facing directly towards Seirin, who looked baffled at the sudden movement.

"We are Ghouls, the Binge Eaters of Japan."

* * *

Kagami's POV

I'm so hungry!

I'm so hungry!

I"M SO HUNGRY!

I want to eat!

I want to eat!

I WANT TO EAT!

* * *

Natsuki's POV

"Project 10 is starving himself, he doesn't know his situation. What should we do, doctor?"

I smiled at the monitor, showing a curled up Kagami, "Maybe~" I paused, "Maybe~ We should put another ghoul in there with him~"

There are tons of things I want to try out, Taiga-kun. But now, how do I find another ghoul who isn't insane like the rest in my lab?

"Wait for my orders~ I need to do something~"

* * *

**A/N: Is this long enough? I seriously dunno, it's more than 1000 words. :)  
**

**Once again, sorry it took long... At first, I planned out a completely different place for Seirin to go to with Kise, but then it didn't seem to make sense. Wanna guess where Seirin went before I changed it?**

**Anyways, I'll try and update more frequently.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Thanks for all the reviews. There is a change of summary, if you all noticed. I thought that my summary was pretty bad and decided to change it... twice. :D  
**

**Any confusion? Ask me, PM or review.**

**Disclaimer: The usual.  
**

* * *

"We are ghouls, the Binge Eaters of Japan."

Well, shock was one way to describe it. Seirin members had their mouths agape and eyes bulging, some even choked on tea and fell back, scrambling as far as they possibly can from the GOM (and Momoi).

The Binge Eaters of Japan were famous, both humans and ghouls know of them. Deaths were off the charts, and he CCG were hell bent on exterminating them. They were dangerous, monstrous, and they happen to be Seirin's friends. And enemies in basketball.

Most of the Seirin group thought about it. Were they even considered their friends? What about Kuroko? He seems way too innocent (well, kind of) to kill someone, let alone be a wanted ghoul. How did they blend in so easily? 26 people are ghouls at their own school that they attended, some could have been close classmates.

"Minna-san, please don't take it so seriously," Kuroko said, raising his hands in defense, "We won't eat you."

"Maybe~ No promises~" Murasakibara added while eating his sweets.

"H-how are you guys ghouls, when you drink tea and eat sweets like how a normal human would?" Koganei stuttered, pointing at all of the delicious, mouth-watering snacks on the table in front.

This time Momoi piped up, "Oh~ You thought we were drinking tea?" She grinned and showed Seirin her cup, "It's coffee, baka."

"IT WAS COFFEE THE ENTIRE TIME?!"

Kuroko took a sip of his coffee, "Didn't you realize that we didn't touch the food on the table?"

Seirin went silent, speechless.

Kuroko broke the silence with a sigh and turned his attention away from Seirin and towards Akashi, "Akashi-kun, what are the chances us finding Kagami-kun?"

"What does Kagami have to do with this?" Riko asked, snapping out of it, "We haven't seen him at practice... He should be home."

Momoi gasped, "How have you not heard the news?!"

"Not everyone gathers info like you Satsuki..." Aomine mumbled lazily, drinking the coffee in his hand.

She merely ignored him as she continued, "Kagami Taiga was reported missing in the news this morning! Before school even started!"

Gasps were heard from the whole group, which somehow included a clueless Aomine.

"Heh? Bakagami went missing? Why didn't you tell me about this Satsuki?" Aomine complained.

"I did! You ignored me!"

_Flashback_

_Momoi burst into Aomine's room in rush as she catch her breath,"Dai-chan! This is BIG newssss!" She cried out to her childhood friend who was still sleeping._

_"Mouuu, Ahomine! Wake up!"_

_"Shut up Satsuki."_

_"Kagami-kun is missing!"_

_"ZZZZZ..."_

_"He disappeared and even the police can't find him!"_

_"ZZZZZZZZZZ..."_

_"He- OI! Are you even listening?!"_

_"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."_

_"AHOMINE!"_

_Flashback end _

"I don't remember anything like that happening." Aomine scratched his head with a bored look in his eyes.

"Because you were sleeping AHO!" Momoi fumed while everyone mentally slapped their foreheads.

"Silence."

The argument ended and the tense atmosphere returned once more. Akashi straightened and looked at Seirin with calculating eyes which spiked an ounce of fear from the human occupants of the room, "We came here to discuss about the matters at hand. I merely thought it might involve you, since my instinct told me something was going to happen, due to the news this morning. Police DO NOT just go to a school to question just because of a missing boy." He paused for a second, taking in the reactions, "Now... Do you all have any ideas on the whereabouts of Kagami Taiga?"

* * *

The cell was cold and eerie as before, this time with a figure huddled on the bed at the corner of the room. Deep breaths could be heard, Kagami just didn't know what to do. He pressed himself against the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible. That was nearly impossible, mainly because of his towering height and size.

The whole room, if it could be called one, stank with an unbearable stench, one mixed with sweat and rotting flesh. The intensity grew day by day, or what he thought was a day. He grew tired and sometimes he would just doze off and even sleep entirely at night, or what he thought was night.

He didn't know anymore, there was no clock and he couldn't bear looking around if it meant he was going to look at the body on the stone tiled floor. He was utterly... Confused. Lost.

Hungry.

He swore and hugged his torso as it growled. He buried his head in hands and squeezing his eyes shut.

"I need help, and I need it now." He muttered under his breath. Just then, what seemed to be a door, slide open and a stream of light flooded into the room, only to have it block by two people, one dressed as a doctor of some sorts and the other dressed in a simple white hospital gown, just like himself. The doctor pushed the person in the room. Kagami realized that he was going to have some company, and probably permanent.

A person. A _girl._

Not that he had any problems with girls, it was just that, after the incident with Natsuki, he never thought he would look at a girl the same way ever again.

_Damn, gender discrimination to the fullest. Not my fault girls are just so cute... With the hair... And the eyes... DAMMIT, STOP.  
_

However, even though the girl, who is now standing near the bed, was pretty sexy in Kagami's eyes, she had a slight crazed look in her eyes that spelled out insanity. He could see her features slightly, which consisted of short hair, though he didn't know what colour due to the light from the doorway. Soon, the door shut once more and the room darkened once more.

"Hello." The girl stared at Kagami, her hair bouncing slightly as she tilted her head towards the side, furrowing her eyebrows, "You're not going to eat that?" She pointed towards the corpse on the ground, "It'll rot if you don't eat it soon."

"What?"

"Don't you get what I said?" She looked at him questioningly, "You can't possibly be human-"

"Of course I am!" Kagami snapped at his new roommate, "I was human when I was born, and I am human now!" He was confused and angry, mostly confused. The girl's arrival brought more questions to his head than answers. He glared at the now unwanted newcomer in his prison. He wanted to be rescued, not coped up with someone else, 'She hardly have any breast- NO Don't you dare think about that! Stupid brain.' Nobody spoke, silence enveloped them, until one statement broke it.

"I can smell it. I can smell_ you_."

Now, the conversation just became more awkward.

Kagami gave her the most confused and disgusted look he could muster up. He felt so stupid and embarrassed, mainly because not many girls say these kind of things. Not that he didn't say this once before to Kuroko... What was it again? 'You don't smell'? 'You don't _have _a smell?`It's been so long, he couldn't remember.

"Ok, wait. Hold up," Kagami looked into her eyes, even then he couldn't tell the colour of them, "What is your name? Mine's Kagami, Kagami Taiga."

"Hmp.. You shouldn't go throwing around your name like that." She narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Just don't." She turned towards the door, then looked around.

"The name?" Kagami started to get really annoyed. She didn't answer his questions and acting weirdly, never have he met such a weird person, or girl, since Kuroko is in his weird people list.

She turned back smirking,

"The name is Yume." She stated, "An alias, because I'm not as stupid as you."

* * *

**I should really stop on monthly updates. I'm really sorry. There is a week-long holiday coming soon and I'll try my best to update then. Stay tuned my wonderful readers. Please review and tell me what you guys think! **


End file.
